


Crash and Burn

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is bad at feelings, Getting Together, Insecure Clint, Insecure Phil, M/M, phil is also bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint had trouble with relationships. They never last and what he wants more than anything is someone to stay.





	

“Is there a reason you snuck into my office this time, Natasha?” Phil turned the lights on and went to his desk. He’d just come back from a mostly successful op and wanted to get his paperwork out of the way before going home. 

“It’s been two months, Phil.” Natasha’s voice was soft and tinged with worry. 

“Shit. Usual place?”

“Usual place.” Natasha stood with her usual grace and moved to the door, pausing with a hand on the handle. “Sir?”

“Hmm?” Phil dropped his things in his chair and turned to look at her. 

“Tell him.”

Phil tensed. “I’ll think about it.”

Natasha nodded with a quick jerk of her head and left, a small smile on her face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil stepped into the range and watched Clint shoot for a few minutes before moving closer. It was obvious Clint had been down here a while going by the sweat on his brow and the barely there shaking of his arms. 

“Clint?”

Clint shot the arrow he’d drawn, and Coulson knew it would be a bullseye. He set the bow carefully aside and faced Coulson. “Sir? Op go okay? Is something wrong?”

“The op went fine and nothing is wrong.” Phil took a few steps closer. “Had a visit from Natasha.”

“Fuck.” Clint’s shoulders drooped. “She told you?”

“She did. Are you okay?” Clint shrugged and Phil asked again, making sure to keep his voice gentle. “Clint, you can tell me.”

“I’m fine. Shoulda known it wouldn’t last. They never do.”

There wasn’t much Phil could say to that. For as long as he could remember Clint would start dating someone and right around the two-month mark it would end. In the beginning, Clint had just laughed and made jokes, but now, it seemed to be weighing on him. 

“Clint. It’s not your fault.”

Clint shrugged again and turned away from Phil. “Don’t know ‘bout that, boss. A guy can only hear it wasn’t supposed to be anything serious’ so many times before he starts to doubt. I just want something permanent. Is that too much to ask? 

“No. It’s not too much.” Phil closed the distance between him and Clint. “You’re just too good, Clint. You always give love a chance. Never turn it down. Wish I could be that way. I’m far too cautious.”

The laugh that escaped Clint was rough and harsh. “But you’re badass superagent, Phil Coulson. Can’t imagine you being afraid of something like love. I’m still shocked no one has snapped you up. I mean, I would if I thought-” Clint’s mouth snapped shut and his body stiffened.

“If you thought what, Clint? If you thought you had a chance? Thought you were good enough?” Turning Clint around, Phil met Clint’s eyes. “You have a chance, you’ve always had a chance. You are more than good enough. You’re wonderful, Clint. Don’t know how I can make you see that, but I-”

Phil didn’t get any more out because Clint was kissing up. It was needy and fierce and it only took Phil a second to wrap his arms around Clint and deepen the kiss.   
When he pulled back, Clint’s eyes were bright and he was smiling. “Go to dinner with me?”

,“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the Thomas Rhett song with the same name.


End file.
